


Castle of Glass

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Depressing, Destruction of Vulcan, Drabble, Gen, No Romance, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "Fly me up on a silver wingPast the black where the sirens singWarm me up in a nova's glowAnd drop me down to the dream below"Vulcan's destruction was surprisingly silent to those watching from the USS Enterprise.*Based on "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "CASTLE OF GLASS." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	Castle of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is a good song

            For all of the visual the planet Vulcan imploding upon itself had, and for all of the panic that had to be going on down on the surface, the planet's destruction was surprisingly silent to those watching from the USS Enterprise.

 

            The bridge crew of the ship watched, stunned, terrified, helpless, unable to help and silent as the black hole at the center of the planet swallowed up the entirety of the planet, until nothing remained except for the broken remains of the best ships in Starfleet floating around empty space, almost as if there had been nothing, no planet, there in the first place.

 

            It was almost as if Vulcan hadn't existed in the first place.

 

            Space was a vacuum. The planet had disappeared without a sound.

 

            And yet, for the traumatized souls who had watched Vulcan's destruction, the ringing in their ears wouldn't stop until hours, days, weeks after.


End file.
